Noslanic
The Noslanic language /nɔs'lanɪk/ is a constructed language (conlang) created by user Lemon82orange. Phonology Consonants ¹ It is represented by n'' before consonants. Vowels Grammar The alphabet The '''Standard Noslanic Alphabet (STNA) is based on the ISO basic Latin alphabet, but the Noslanic alfabetë is composed of 35 letters, 26 consonants and 9 vowels. Modified vowels have a diaeresis on the top, and modified consonants have carons. 'ð and þ ''come from the Icelandic alphabet, they even represent the same phonemes. The letter ''Q is the only letter from the basic Latin alphabet that isn't included. All the phonemes are represented by one character, except /ŋ/. Aa Bb Cc Čč Dd Ðð Ee Ëë Ff Gg Ǧǧ Hh Ii Jj Kk Ll Mm Nn Ňň Oo Öö Pp Rr Ss Šš Tt Þþ Uu Üü Vv Ww Xx Yy Zz Žž The Simplified Noslanic Alphabet (SINA) is a version of the Noslanic alphabet which is composed only of ISO basic Latin alphabet characters. It may only be used when there is inability to write the characters of the standard version, such as in URLs or fonts that don't support them. Vowels with diacritics marking case and stress may be used if possible. If AEae', '''OEoe' and '''UEue should have an accute accent according to accentuation rules, there should be one over each vowel: ÁÉáé', 'ÓÉóé', 'ÚÉúé. *''Ëë ''becomes AEae, and it becomes the 2nd letter of the alphabet, placed after Aa. *''Čč ''becomes CScs. *''Ðð ''becomes DDdd. *''Ǧǧ ''becomes GGgg. *''Ňň ''becomes NNnn. *''Öö'' becomes OEoe. *''Šš'' becomes SSss. *''Þþ'' becomes TTtt. *''Üü ''becomes UEue. *''Žž'' becomes ZZzz. Aa AEae Bb Cc CScs Dd DDdd Ee Ff Gg GGgg Hh Ii Jj Kk Ll Mm Nn NNnn Oo OEoe Pp Rr Ss SSss Tt TTtt Uu UEue Vv Ww Xx Yy Zz ZZzz The S rule It usually takes place when adding suffixes to words, when combining nouns to form other words and when forming plurals. *When an S is added to an S, they become a Š. ss → š *When an S is added to a T, they become a C. ts → c *When an S is added to a C, they become a Č. cs → č Plurals *The S rule takes place here. Example: **''sen's' → sen'š '(sense ''→ ''senses) **''hem't''→ hem'c ''(shirt → shirts) **''sal'c' → sal'č''' (salt → salts) *If the noun ends in any other letter, an s'' is added. Example: neb'o → n'é'''b'os ''(sky ''→ ''skies) Stress and accentuation Noslanic words follow accentuation rules. They are the same for all words, no exceptions. *The stress is on the last syllable if it ends in a consonant. Example: ''Azerbajǧan''' (Azerbaijan) *The stress is on the second-to-last syllable if it ends in a vowel. Example: 'pa'trë (father) *If the stress is somewhere else and the word doesn't follow the rules above, an acute accent is used to mark where the stress is. Example: ''psi'kó'logas ''(psychology), 'hún'dus (dogs) Vowels with diaeresis (Ëë, Öö, Üü) would have a double acute accent (E̋e̋, Őő, Űű), not an accent over the diaeresis (Ë́ë́, Ö́ ö́, Ǘǘ). If an accent should be placed on a vowel marking a case (Ââ, Êê, Îî, Ûû, Ŷŷ), a grave accent is used (Àà, Èè, Ìì, Ùù, Ỳỳ). Word order Noslanic is a '''SOV language'. This means the basic word order is '''''subject + object + verb. Example: *''Marja lívrâs čitre.'' *''Marja reads books.'' If the sentence is translated literally, it would be'' Maria books reads.'' Possessives Possessives '''are: *Mož '- My'' *''Tož '- Your (singular) *Sož '- His/Her'' *''Nož '- Our *Tojž '- Your (plural)'' *''Sojž '- Their *Vož '- Your (singular, informal)'' *''Vojž '- Your (plural, formal) *Þuž'- Its'' *''Þujž- Their (non-human living things, objects, concepts)'' A letter is added depending on the last vowel the possessed noun has. Example: *''L'e' mož'e' lj'e'''d. (My song) *''L'y' sojž'y' pe'ý'. (Their country)'' *''L'a' nojž'a' ozj'a'''n. (Our ocean) Adjectives Positive They work the same as possessives. Examples: *''Smačn'ö' br'ö'ð. (Tasty bread)'' *''Grand'ë' galaksj'ë'. (Big galaxy)'' *''Löd'i' k'i'''n. (Ugly child) *''Blödǧ'a' Marj'a' (Bloody Mary)'' Negative It indicates that a word doesn't have a quality. The suffix ''-nje is added to the adjective root. If the adjective ends in 'n', it is replaced by an 'ň '(see example at the first sentence below). *''Grö'ňje''' xerb. (Non-green grass)'' *''Ewropaj'nje' grédar. (Non-European citizen)'' *''Original'nje' tjel. (Unoriginal story)'' - The story is not "unoriginal", but "not original", the words for English adjectives like "unoriginal" do not exist in Noslanic. Comparative Superiority The suffix ''-me is added to the adjective root. If the adjective root ends in ''-m, it is replaced by a ''-b (see example at the fourth sentence below). *''Moža vejetal mol'me vat la toža sic. (My vegetable is smaller than yours) *''Sujža dam bon'me sic.'' (Their house is better) *''Lës granpatrës vež'me'-tu syc. (The grandfathers are older than you) *''Las lajňas unifor'be vat las so''žas'' syc. (The lines are more uniform than yours) Equality The suffix ''-sa ''is added to the adjective root. If the adjective root ends in ''-s, ''-t'' or ''-c'', the S rule occurs. *''Las fraws bajča'''-tu syc. (The women are as equal as you) *''On baryka ''žívnoj'sa'-sa sic. (A wall is as alive as her) *''Das padušas komfortnoj'sa''' vat las sožas syc.'' (Those pads are more comfortable than his) Inferiority The suffix ''-fe'' are added to the adjective root. If the adjective root ends in ''-f'', it is replaced with a ''-v''. *''Je intelektal'fe'-suj sim.'' (I am less inteligent than them) *''Saža műsik bornoj'fe' sic'.''' (Her music is less boring) *''Tožas vestáðas gran'fe' vat las sájžas syc. (Your clothes are less big than theirs) Superlative Positive The suffix ''-mü ''is added to the adjective root. *''Tu alt'mü''' ses. (You are the tallest) *''Suj žentn'mü''' personës lu bóteju syc. (They are the most gentle people in the world) *''Nuj bon'mü''' sym. (We are the best) Negative The suffix ''-fü ''is added to the adjective root. *''Suomla lajx'fü''' lan sic. (Finnish is the least easy language) *''Noj dum'fü''' sym. (We are the least foolish people) *Ðis spagetis fawrn'fü' recet sic. (These spaghettis are the least hot recipe) Personal pronouns ¹ Used for objects, concepts and non-human living things (animals, insects, bacteria...). Verbs Conjugation * All verbs in infinitive end in 'er. * In order to conjugate a verb in the present tense, a suffix is added, replacing the infinitive suffix. * For the other tenses, a modal verb is used. * There are no irregular verbs. * In the participle, if the verb root ends in ''t'', it is replaced with ''þ'' (see example at Passive voice table below). Passive voice Modality Grammatical cases Noslanic has 6 cases. However, declensions are not very complicated and work the same in all nouns. Nominative It marks the subject. It is also used if the word is placed in a sentence without verb and object. Words in nominative are not declined. Examples: *La cajša' *The box'' *''On garderob mítǧosa kriptric.'' *''A wardrobe hides sockets.'' Accusative It marks the direct object. To decline a word in accusative, an â'' should be added. If the word ends with a consonant, the last vowel is replaced with it. Examples: *''Moža graňa hemčâ''' tešic.'' *''My grandma knits shirts.'' *''Du mišku â'''n idiâ''' habic.'' *''This cat has an idea.'' Dative It marks the indirect object. To decline a word in dative, an ''ê ''should be added. If the word ends with a consonant, the last vowel is replaced with it. Examples: *''Des polizéses þ'ê' man'ê '''an armaja kofic. *''These policemen buy''' that man''' a gun.'' *''Jon an bronca M'a'''rj'ê''' gabric.'' *''Jon gives Marja a present.'' Locative It states where something or someone is, and where it comes from. It would correspond to prepositions in, on, at, from ''and ''by. To decline a word in locative, an ''û ''should be added. If the word ends with a consonant, the last vowel is replaced with it. Examples: *''Toži kind sk'û'''l sic. *''Your child is at school.'' *''Les ánreðs l'û' st'û'''l syc. *''The soups are on the table.'' *''Të tekstë Arabil'û' sem.'' *''This text is''' in Arabic'.'' Instrumental It indicates that a noun is the instrument or means by or with which the subject achieves or accomplishes an action. To decline a word in locative, an 'ŷ 'should be added. If the word ends with a consonant, the last vowel is replaced with it. Examples: *''Je lë livrë 'ŷ'n p'ŷ'n srajbem. *''I write the book with a pencil.'' *''Ana l'ŷ'''s lent'ŷ''' vidjem.'' *''Anna sees with glasses.'' Genitive It indicates that a noun is the possessor of other. To decline a word in genitive, an 'î'' ''should be added. If the word ends with a consonant, the last vowel is replaced with it. Examples: *''L'apyl l'î' lör'î'''r. *''The teacher's 'apple. *''Le gred lî's b'î'rds. *''The birds' city.'' Vocabulary Noslanic vocabulary is mainly composed of Romance, Germanic and Slavic words. It also includes some Celtic, Greek, Japanese and Turkic vocabulary. Translations *'The first five verses of the Bible (Les ðíanojes verš lî Biblî)' 1 In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth. 2 Now the earth was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep, and the Spirit of God was hovering over the waters. 3 And God said, “Let there be light,” and there was light. 4 God saw that the light was good, and he separated the light from the darkness. 5 God called the light “day,” and the darkness he called “night.” And there was evening, and there was morning — the first day. 1 Comencaðû, Dews lâs nébâs ër lâ terâ dyt creater. 2 Aga, la tera formnojnje ër vojdnoja dyt ser, l'obskuritá lû superficjû lî dipþû sic, ër l'esprit Dewsî üb lûs vódûs dyt fluger. 3 Ër Dews dyt saxer, "Svet sic", ër svet dyt ser. 4 Dews vat le svet bone dyt ser dyt vidjer, ër Soj lâ svât l'obskuritù dyt separer. 5 Dews lê svêt "ðagtem" dyt njemer, ër Soj l'obskuritè "noč" dyt njemer. Ër noč ër jutrë syc — la primoja ðag. *'The first paragraph of ''The Little Prince ''by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry' Once when I was six years old I saw a magnificent picture in a book, called True Stories from Nature, about the primeval forest. It was a picture of a boa constrictor in the act of swallowing an animal. Here is a copy of the drawing. En vec, van je eksâ jarsâ dyt haber, j'an magnifiknâj fotografaðâ lívrû dyt vidjer, Verdadojes Tjels Lî Naturî njemt, üb le primejê forêjs. An fotografaða ð'an constríktor boa aktû ð'an animal tragjer sic. Vot sic, an kopjaða lî dibujšaðî. Lexicons Greetings *''haj ''- hello, hi *''bona ðag'' - good day *''bonë jutrë ''- good morning *''bonë tardë'' - good afternoon *''bono noč ''- good evening *''bona šlapaða''- good night (lit. good sleeping) *''adjó'' -''' goodbye, bye *Vak ses-tu? '''- How are you? *''Je bon sem'' - I'm fine *''Vak tože njem sic? ''- What's your name? (lit. ''How is your name?) *Je ta ljubem ''- I love you *''Je sem... ''- I am... *''Vak vež sem-tu? ''- How old are you? *''Je habre ... jars vež ''- I'm ... years old (lit. I have ... years old) *''Tu komes os...? ''- Where are you from? (lit. You come from...?) *''bonkomt - Welcome Colours *kolorë ''- colour *''klar ''- bright *''šad ''- dark *''rot ''- red *''oranž ''- orange *''amarel ''- yellow *''grön ''- green *''turkwasë ''- turquoise, teal *''blöv ''- blue *''índigo ''- indigo *''purprë ''- purple *''lílak ''- lilac *''pink ''- pink *''bjelë ''- white *''černë ''- black *''graj ''- grey Fruits *''früt ''- fruit *''apyl ''- apple *''tomat ''- tomato *''banana ''- banana *''jordböra ''- strawberry *''naranxë ''- orange *''limó ''- lemon *''limë ''- lime *''sandia ''- watermelon *''meló ''- melon *''perë ''- pear *''momo ''- peach *''blövfrütkü - blueberry *rotfrütkü ''- raspberry *''černfrütkü ''- blackberry *''grosijer ''- currant *''þerecë ''- cherry *''plumë ''- plum European countries *''Únite-Königover ''- United Kingdom *''Íngland ''- England *''Këmry ''- Wales *''Skotlynd ''- Scotland *''Ejre-Nîrðs ''- Northern Ireland (lit. Ireland of the norths) *''Ejre ''- Ireland *''Frans ''- France *''Espaňa ''- Spain *''Portugal ''- Portugal *''Dojčlant ''- Germany *''Nederland ''- Netherlands *''België ''- Belgium *''Italja ''- Italy *''Elaða'' '''- Greece *Suomi '''- Finland *''Sverje'' - Sweden *''Norgë ''- Norway *''Danmark ''- Denmark *''Rësia''- Russian *''Polska ''- Poland *''Českja-Repúblika ''- Czech Republic *''Majarorsag ''- Hungary *''Latvija ''- Latvia *''Lietuva ''- Lithuania *''Esti ''- Estonia *''Romynjë ''- Romania *''Bëlgária'' - Bulgaria *''Hërvacka ''- Croatia *''Bosna-ër-Hercegóvina ''- Bosnia & Herzegovina *''Serbia ''- Serbia *''Škipërí ''- Albania Time *''tempa ''- time *''sekonda ''- second *''minuta ''- minute *''hor''- hour *''ðag''- day *''menzë ''- month *''jar ''- year *''pentjaraða'' - five-year period, lustrum *''tenjaraða'' - decade *''sikla ''- century *''milenja ''- millenium *''époka ''- era, time, age, period *''pretérita ''- past *''prezentë'' - present *''futura ''- future *''reložjo ''- clock *''hentreložjo ''- watch *''amanesaða ''- dawn, daybreak *''jutrë'' - morning *''mitðag''- midday, noon *''tardë ''- afternoon *''krepúskula ''- twilight, crepuscule, dusk *''noč ''- night *''mitnoč ''- midnight *''hiber'' - winter *''e̋rax'' - spring *''eté'' - summer *''oþoňa'' - autumn, fall *''műnðag'' - Monday *''tűrðag'' - Tuesday *''ódðag'' - Wednesday *''þórðag'' - Thursday *''frígðag'' - Friday *''sáturðag'' - Saturday *''sónðag'' - Sunday *''janer'' - January *''febrer'' - February *''marce'' - March *''april'' - April *''maj'' - May *''junë'' - June *''julje'' - July *''ogosta'' - August *''septembrë'' - September *''oktobrë'' - October *''novembrë'' - November *''dezembrë'' - December Numbers *''prim'' - one *''ðjan'' - two *''trjon'' - three *''tetrjon'' - four *''pentjon'' - five *''eksjon'' - six *''septjon'' - seven *''oktjon'' - eight *''nonjon'' - nine *''ten'' - ten *''onc'' - eleven *''düc'' - twelve *''tentrjon'' - thirteen *''vant'' - twenty *''vantprim'' - twenty-one *''vanþrjon'' - twenty-three *''trant'' - thirty *''karant'' - fourty *''cinkant'' - fifty *''siksant'' - sixty *''sisant'' - seventy *''oktant'' - eighty *''nuvant'' - ninety *''centa'' - one hundred, a hundred *''centatentrjon'' - one-hundred-thirteen *''tencenta'' - ten hundred *''centacenta'' - one hundred hundred (100,000) *''primiljon'' - one million, a million *''ðjanmiljon'' - two million *''biljon'' - billion *''triljon'' - trillion *''gúgol'' - a googol (10¹°°) Aa Bb Cc Čč Dd Ðð Ee Ëë Ff Gg Ǧǧ Hh Ii Jj Kk Ll Mm Nn Ňň Oo Öö Pp Rr Ss Šš Tt Þþ Uu Üü Vv Ww Xx Yy Zz Žž E̋e̋ Őő Űű Ŷŷ Ỳỳjj Category:Celtic conlangs Category:Romance conlangs Category:Slavic conlangs Category:Germanic conlangs Category:Turkic conlangs Category:Greek conlangs